


Three's a crowd

by aneffortrequired



Series: 2014 Summerpornathon Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneffortrequired/pseuds/aneffortrequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who said a crowd had to be a bad thing?<br/>Merlin approaches a hot guy at a club, but unfortunately he seems to be taken. Luckily for Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur are very...receptive to new ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

“Yes, Gwen, I promise to be careful. No, I won’t drive home,” Merlin rolled his eyes, but felt a small warmth in his chest at her concern.

“ Goodnight, Mum!” He teased after a few more minutes of her fretting. Shaking his head fondly, Merlin entered the bar he’d been standing outside of.

Merlin ordered a drink and turned to view the dance floor behind him. There was a sea of bodies writhing against each other, more and more fitting in as they arrived.

Merlin locked eyes on a man whose face was turned away, but whose sensual movements and sculpted muscles were hard to ignore. He rose to his feet, abandoning his drink, and approached the mob, letting the beat fill his head and thrum through his chest. As he approached Merlin admired the shirtless guy’s rippling muscles and dark hair, sparing a moment to thank the universe that ‘no shoes, no shirt, no service’ didn’t apply here. Merlin was hoping to provide a little ‘service’ later, himself.

Pushing through the last few people, he slid a hand up the guy’s muscled back to rest on his shoulder, lightly tugging to turn him around. To Merlin’s great disappointment, an equally attractive blond man was plastered against the first man’s chest. The dark headed man had his hands wrapped around the blonde’s hips so there wasn’t an inch between them. As Merlin prepared an apology, already beginning to take a step backward, the blonde’s hand shot out, firmly grasping Merlin’s waist.  
Both men sized Merlin up before sharing a look. Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable, and had no idea what the couple were thinking. The men made space between themselves and tugged Merlin in. The blonde ground his hips against Merlin’s front, the brunette pressing hard against his ass. Merlin inhaled sharply in surprise, then let his breath out in a low moan. The blonde leaned his head back against Merlin’s shoulder, saying, “I’m Arthur, that’s Gwaine. We’re interested in a third.” His hot breath fanned against Merlin’s ear, eliciting a full-body shiver.

Merlin didn’t even have to think about it. “Okay,” he said, voice breathy from arousal. Arthur’s hips fit so perfectly against him, Merlin could feel himself getting harder by the second. He pressed back into Gwaine, and raised a hand to rest on the other’s neck. They moved together, and Merlin couldn’t hear anything but the beat urging him on, and the blood pounding in his ears. The flashing lights and perfumed air overwhelmed him until he closed his eyes and blocked out everything but the movements against his body. Merlin felt a warm mouth along his throat and groaned, moving sensually with the hips pressed against his, concentrating on where he could feel Gwaine’s arousal pressed against him. Gwaine sucked and bit at the skin along his neck, Merlin leaning into him.

They were pulled apart by Arthur, who had grabbed each of their wrists and was pulling them toward the bathroom. There was a guy at the sinks, but they didn’t meet his eyes as they hurried past, almost tripping over each other into the biggest stall.

Hands were immediately at his belt, Merlin didn’t know whose. His button and fly were quickly taken care of, and before he could blink there was a mouth on his cock, the wet heat enveloped Merlin, leaving him gasping. He looked down at blue eyes and blond hair as Arthur took him to the root with one practiced movement. Gwaine claimed his lips, licking in and kissing Merlin sloppy and wet, raising a hand to roll Merlin’s nipples under his shirt. Merlin moved his hips in little jerking motions, and when Arthur started humming he came embarrassingly quickly.

Merlin pulled Arthur up, and shoved him against the wall next to Gwaine, who already had his pants undone. Merlin jerked Arthur’s pants open, and he closed his hands around them. He pumped up and down, caressing underneath the heads, moving his hands along their shafts to find the most sensitive places. Merlin flicked his thumb up to tease Gwaine’s slit, causing the bigger man to lean on Arthur for support.

“Kiss,” Merlin ordered, Arthur and Gwaine complying immediately. Merlin picked up his pace, twisting his hand on every upward stroke, Arthur coming first, then dragging Merlin to his knees so they could taste Gwaine together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin: Had a great night ;) on the way home so stop worrying! I met these guys…

Gwen: And?!?!

Merlin: And then i had a penis in each hand. It was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Merlin-fandom writing attempt, and very rushed, as it was for a competition over the summer. (Summer pornathon). Hope you got something out of that, whether it be mild disappointment or pleased enjoyment, I'm here to serve.


End file.
